I need your help
by drisles
Summary: Maura needs help with her shoes. [prompt: someone has hurt their back and can't tie their own shoes. So the other tries to help, but the hurt one insists they aren't doing it right...]


"Jane?" Maura calls out.

"Yeah?" the brunette replies from the kitchen.

Maura hears the faint sound of a spoon clinking against glass, which can only mean one of two things: Jane is stirring together an instant coffee, hoping Maura won't notice, or is spooning two too many scoops of sugar into said instant coffee. Maura decides to let it slide… this time. It's too early and she's already frustrated, so she decides against her rant about added sugar in the detective's diet.

"Can you come in here, please? I need your help."

"Yeah, just a sec," Jane answers, "I'm just finishing up your tea."

Maura smiles, contemplating the rare feeling of being wrong. _This is exactly why I don't guess_, she thinks and laughs to herself.

A moment later, the detective is standing in the doorway of her bedroom, to-go mug in hand.

"Vanilla chamomile tea with honey," she says and hands the mug to Maura who is sitting on the edge of her bed, shoes scattered near her feet.

"Mmm," the doctor sighs after taking a sip, the warm liquid soothing her throat. "Thank you."

Jane nods. "Does Dr. Isles need some help putting her shoes on?" she asks with a grin.

"It's not funny," Maura says when Jane starts to laugh.

Jane sobers quickly, doing her best to school her features. "You're right, you're right. It's not funny." A grin appears and she covers her mouth with her hand. "Not funny."

Maura just shakes her head and leans forward to place her mug on the nightstand.

"I mean… you have to admit it _is_ pretty funny," Jane says as she kneels in front of the blonde and picks up a sandal.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing that I can no longer put on my own shoes."

"Chief medical examiner–one who could probably perform an autopsy perfectly with her eyes closed– can't reach her feet? Yes, I'd say that's very amusing." She looks down at the shoe in her hand, pulling at the ribbon. "Ok, what the hell is this?" she asks with a face of confusion. "I'm not even confident that _I_ can put these on for you."

"It's really not that difficult, Jane. Just put it on my foot and I'll guide you through the process of tying my shoes correctly."

"Don't get all smart with me," Jane teases.

"I'm always smart. It's not something I can turn off," Maura replies and Jane looks up just in time to see her smile.

"And funny, too."

Jane slips the wedged sandal onto Maura's foot and settles it between her thighs so she can tie the… laces? She holds each end of lilac ribbon in her hands, looking down. _Why do her shoes have to be so complicated?!_

She loops the ribbon around Maura's ankle a few times before tying the ends in a knot. She looks at her work and shrugs in satisfaction. Jane moves the foot aside and places Maura's bare foot in her lap. Before she can get the other shoe on, Maura's voice stops her:

"You did it wrong."

"Excuse me?"

Maura sighs. "You tied the ribbon wrong."

"How do you know? You can't even see it," Jane argues.

"No, but I can _feel_ it. And if I was one to guess, I'd say you just tied a big knot on my ankle."

Jane looks down. "Well… you're not wrong."

"Of course I'm not. Do it again."

"So bossy."

"_Please_."

"Ugh," Jane grunts and reaches for Maura's ankle, quickly untying her handiwork and begins to try again.

"No– that's not–you have to loop it around twice before tying a bow just above the ankle," Maura says, her patience wearing thin.

Jane takes a deep breath and exhales slowly in an effort to calm herself.

"On the side, not the front–"

"Oh for pete's sake!" Jane yells in frustration. "You can't even see it!" she repeats.

"No, but I can feel–"

"Yeah, yeah," the brunette mumbles under her breath. She works quickly at uniting the ribbon and removing the shoe completely before tossing it aside.

"What are you–" Maura is cut off again when she feels strong hands massaging her foot. "Oh…" a quiet moan escapes her lips when Jane's thumb presses into the arch.

"Can you _feel_ that?" Jane asks in her low, husky voice. Her answer comes in the form of quick breaths and small noises as Maura falls back onto her elbows.

Jane skims her lips over Maura's ankle and kisses her way up a freckled, ivory leg until she reaches her thigh. She nips gently at the skin and smiles against it when she hears Maura's satisfied exhale and feels fingers in her hair. Her distraction technique is working. With her free hand, the one not currently occupying the doctor's foot, Jane reaches under the bed, searching for a box she recently saw Maura hide. _Ah-ha!_ she says internally when her fingers brush against cardboard. She adds more pressure to her kisses and swipes her tongue along the side of Maura's knee, just enough to keep her distracted until she quickly slips both feet into the shoes.

"What are–" Maura sits up, out of breath.

"You're wearing flats today."

"But those Louboutin wedges match my dress perfectly," Maura whines.

"And these…" Jane pauses to read the brand on the box, "… Chanel flats look just as good and don't require any tying."

"But–"

"Maura," Jane says, sitting up on her knees and scooting forward until she's between the doctor's legs. She rests her hands on Maura's thighs and squeezes gently, "you're seven months pregnant and it's 74 degrees outside. Your _cankles_ are going to be hot and swollen within five minutes of stepping onto the crime scene. Let's not risk a broken ankle too, alright?" She kisses the back of her wife's hand before standing and pulling Maura up with her.

"Fine," Maura pouts, but is unable to stop a smile from spreading as Jane kisses her protruded bottom lip.

"Come on," Jane says with a playful slap to her backside before exiting the bedroom. "We're already running late," she calls from down the hall.

"I'm coming," the doctor responds as she grabs her mug from the nightstand. She catches a glimpse of her shoes in the full-length mirror, smiling at the fact that they do indeed match before realizing what Jane said…

"I do _not_ have cankles!"


End file.
